The present invention relates to a system and method for determining which of a plurality of pre-data-collection software applications to apply to optically imaged test question responses in a test processing workflow system that utilizes a plurality of optical imaging device types.
The scoring of test question responses that cannot be scored by machine is typically carried out manually or by presentation on a computer monitor. Manual scoring involves a human manually scoring a physical test question response sheet. Scoring by presentation to a human of the test question responses using a computer involves scoring an electronic representation of the test question response or responses presented to a scorer via a computer monitor or other machine that can be programmed to manipulate symbols. It is the latter scoring procedure to which the present invention relates.
In order to present a test question response to a scorer viewing a computer monitor, several preparation steps typically occur to enable the scorer to receive the test question response, view it, score it and record the score with the necessary precision, speed and accuracy required in the test scoring industry. With test processing that analyzes optically imaged test question responses, scanners, facsimile machines and other optical imaging devices known to those skilled in the art are used to create an electronic image of the test question response that was provided by a test taker. The electronic images may be broken down into smaller images generally referred to as image clips. The electronic images and image clips may be stored in a computer or other storage media known to those skilled in the art. Multiple optical imaging devices of varying types are often used in a distributed test processing system. The electronic images and image clips typically are converted to data using well known and commercially available optical character recognition software, image character recognition software and other similar computer programs. The data or images, or both, can then be utilized in a number of ways to aid the test scoring process.
Certain problems arise, however, when a plurality of optical imaging devices of varying types are used to image test question responses. Depending on the type of optical imaging device used (e.g., intelligent scanner, non-intelligent scanner, facsimile machine, etc.), one or more of a plurality of pre-data-collection software applications are typically applied to the electronic images prior to performing data collection. Distributed test processing workflow systems need a method to determine which one or more of the plurality of pre-data collection software applications will be applied to each electronic image.
The present pre-data-collection software determination system and method determines which of a plurality of pre-data-collection software applications are to be applied to electronic images of test question responses depending upon the optical imaging device type used. An optical-imaging-device-type command is generated for indicating to a server subsystem the particular type of optical imaging device being used to capture, as electronic images, the test question responses. A pre-data-collection software command is also generated for indicating to the server subsystem which one or more of the plurality of pre-data-collection software applications is/are to be applied to the electronic images. The pre-data-collection software and optical-imaging-device-type commands and a plurality of electronic images are received in the server subsystem. The server computer then electronically selects from the plurality of pre-data-collection software applications to apply to the plurality of received electronic images based upon the optical-imaging-device-type command and the pre-data-collection software command. The pre-data-collection software applications are applied to the received electronic images within the server subsystem system.